Little Sister
by PsychoRien
Summary: What would have happened if Luffy had a little sister? How would she have influenced the Luffy we know now? Join Mei as she grows up with Luffy, sets sail with Luffy, and helps him reach is ultimate goal. To be King of the Pirates. Overprotective!Luffy, OOC!Luffy (Kinda), Stronger!Luffy (Kinda)
1. Romance Dawn

**So, if you've seen my profile, then you know this was coming. I said that I might make an OC story to challenge myself. So, here you go! This is just a challenge, so if you guys want me to continue, I will. But if you don't, I won't continue. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Probably never will.**

**Pronunciation:**

**Mei = May**

* * *

**Romance Dawn**

-Fuusha-

"Nii Nii." Mei said. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. The two siblings were standing on the figurehead of the Red Force with a knife in their hands. Mei wore a light blue tank top with the word 'Smile' printed in dark blue down the side. She also wore navy blue short jeans and a pair of white sandals. Her long, wavy black hair was in a ponytail tied with a light green bow. Her long side bangs covered her left eye. Her navy blue eye shone in the sunlight. Luffy wore a white shirt with navy blue rims and the word 'Anchor' printed with red in the middle. He also wore medium short, light blue jeans and a pair of grass weaved sandals. He had black hair and solid black eyes.

"Shanks will be mad, Nii Nii."

"So what? He'll see how tough we are!"

Mei huffed. "But, I don't want to stab myself under the eye!"

"Then do it somewhere else." Luffy said.

"Okay." Mei mused. "I know where now!"

"OKAY!" Luffy shouted down to the crew, holding up his knife. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS TREATING US LIKE KIDS!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Mei added, holding up her knife too. "WE'RE GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW TOUGH WE ACTUALLY ARE!"

"Ho! Get on with it then!" Shanks pumped a fist into the air. "Whatever it is…"

Mei and Luffy brought down their knives. Mei's pointed at her shoulder and Luffy's pointed under his left eye. They both looked at each other hesitantly and nodded. They swung their knives forward.

"IT HURTS~!" They both screamed as the knife jabbed into their skin. Blood spattered everywhere. Mei's blade had completely sunk into her shoulder and Luffy's was sunk into the skin under his left eye.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Shanks shouted from below. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"It hurts so much~!" They both whined.

* * *

-Bar-

"Cheers! To Mei and Luffy's… courage…? AND OUR GREAT VOYAGE!" All the pirates clamped their mugs together and cheered. They all sat together dancing, cheering, and partying like crazy.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" Luffy said. There was a bandage over the scar under his eye.

"Yeah, it was just like a poke!" Mei added, a little watery eyed. There was a layer of bandages wrapped around her shoulder.

"Don't ever do something like that again, you idiots!" Shanks shouted, shark-teethed.

"Hey, Shanks!" Mei looked over at the man. "Since we proved ourselves,"

"You're going to take us on your next voyage, right?" Luffy finished. "We wanna be pirates!"

"Pirates?" Shanks laughed. "You're too small! Do you know why I call you anchor, Luffy? It's because you can't swim! How can you be a pirate if you can't swim?"

"How about me?" Mei asked. "Can you take me?"

"You're even worst than your brother!" Shanks laughed harder.

"What?!" Mei jumped up on her stool.

"But, I'm strong!" Luffy exclaimed. "My punches are like pistols!"

"I'm strong to! My punches are strong!" Mei added, punching the air.

"A pistol, eh?" Shanks asked, clearly unimpressed. "Is that so?"

"Are you doubting us?" Mei and Luffy fumed.

"Calm down, you two!" The dancing crew but in. "Let's just have a good time! Pirates always have a good time! The sea is vast and there are lots of islands to explore! Best of all, pirate have FREEDOM!"

"Wow!" Mei and Luffy's eyes filled with wonder.

"Guys." Shanks said. "Stop filling them with crazy ideas."

"But it's true!" Yasopp grinned

"Right?" Lucky Roo added.

"How 'bout we take them for once, captain?" One of the crew members added in.

"YEAH!" Mei and Luffy looked at each other and cheered.

"Fine." Shanks mused. "But, _two of you_ will have to stay behind…" He added, quite smug.

"Sorry guys!" They all started partying again, "You've just been beached! Let's drink!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mei exclaimed.

"You guys are just too young." Shanks pointed a spoon at them. "Maybe another ten years for you guys and I might give you a chance."

"I'm telling you!" Mei shouted

"We're not kids!" Luffy ended.

"Calm down!" Shank laughed. "Here, drink some milk." He slid two cups down the bar counter.

"Ooh! Thanks!" Mei picked up her glass and drank from it. Luffy did the same.

Shanks laughed some much that tears started forming in his eyes. "See! Still kids! Really pirates don't drink milk!"

"That was dirty!" Luffy countered.

"Captain Shanks!" Makino walked in this a huge barrel of grog. "I'm glad to see you and the your crew are enjoying yourselves."

"I just love making fun of these kid, Makino!" Shanks chuckled.

"The lads may have a point…" Benn said.

"Mei, Luffy. Would you two like something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Put it on our treasure tab!" Mei grinned.

"Treasure Tab?" Shanks grinned. "Don't try to swindle the lady, you two."

"But, we're not!" Mei said, innocently. "We're going to get lots of treasure when we become pirates and pay Makino back!"

"We'll definitely celebrate with your return!" Makino giggled.

"Heehee!" Luffy smiled.

"Hey, Shanks?" Mei asked.

"How long are you two going to stay?" Luffy finished.

Shanks chuckled. "I swear, you two are one being. Finishing each other's sentences." He ate a spoonful of rice. "Well, we've been here for a while, so maybe 2 or 3 more trips and we'll be heading up north."

"Oh." Mei muttered.

"2 or 3 more trips, huh?" Luffy chewed on his meat.

Makino gave the two a sympathetic smile.

"We're going to learn how to swim by then!" Mei and Luffy grinned.

"Sure, you two." Shanks said. "Do what you want."

Unbeknown to Shanks and the rest, Luffy reached into a treasure chest and grabbed a fruit covered in purple swirls.

"Nii nii, what's that?" Mei asked.

"Probably dessert." Luffy took a bit out of it.

"How does it taste?" Mei asked.

"Gross~" Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Want some?"

"No way!" Mei shook her head. "If Nii nii thinks it's gross, I don't want it!"

Luffy stared at the fruit. "Well, can't let food go to waste." He tossed the rest into his mouth.

Suddenly, the bar door flew open with a kick, and some ugly-looking mountain bandits came in. "So you call yourselves pirates, eh? You looked like a sorry lot to me." All the pirates looked at the bandit, unamused. Mei gritted her teeth and Luffy chewed and swallowed the rest of his dessert.

"We're mountain bandits." The man said, proudly. "Don't wet yourselves, we don't want to hurt you. We just want you to sell us 10 barrels of grog and we probably won't harm you."

"I'm sorry." Makino apologized, politely. "We just ran out of sake."

"Hm?" The bandit looked over at the pirates. "That's strange. Then, what are these pirates drinking? Apple juice?"

"It's true…" Makino explained. "But, I just served the last of it."

Shanks smiled and held up a bottle. "I kinda feel guilty, I guess I drank all the liquor. Why don't you have this one? It's still unopened."

The bandit gave his a looked. Then he raised a fist and smashed it into Shanks' face. Glass clattered onto the wooden floor and sake spilled everywhere. Makino gasped. The rest of the pirates glared but said nothing.

"Do you take me for a fool?" The bandit demanded. "What good is one bottle of grog going to do?" The man held up a bounty poster that said 'Higuma The Bear 8,000,000 beli' "Look at this. My head is worth 8 million beli. I'm a wanted man. I've killed 56 people, mostly fools like yourselves."

All Shanks did was get off his seat and picked up a piece of glass from the floor. "Sorry 'bout the mess, Makino. I'll clean it up for you."

"Oh, no." Makino said. "Don't worry about it…"

Higuma pulled out his sword and sliced it across the shelves behind the counter. Glass shattered everywhere and liquids spilled onto the counter and floor. "So you like to clean, eh? That ought to keep you busy for a while." He turned around and walked out the door. "Farewell, _cowards_!"

Makino ran around the counter and lend a hand to Shanks. "Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Makino. No harm done." Shanks smiled. "Phew!"

The bar started to echo with laughter from the pirates. "Nice one captain!" "He got you good!" Shanks started laughing as well.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Luffy shouted. He was standing on his stool, clearly angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM-"

Mei grabbed Luffy's wrist and shook her head. Her right eye was shadowed, meaning she was pretty mad, too. But, she didn't push on it. Luffy huffed and sat back down, biting his lower lip.

"When you grow up you'll understand, Luffy. Some fights aren't worth it." Shanks placed his hat on his head. Luffy jumped off the stool and started toward the exit. Mei jumped off her stool and followed. "Where are you two going?"

"Somewhere to cool my head." Luffy grumbled. Mei's eyes softened sympathetically. Shanks grabbed Luffy's wrist to keep him from going, but something miraculous and utterly terrifying happened. Luffy's arm stretched. All the pirate's jaws dropped and some of them spit out the liquid in their mouths. Shanks panicked. Mei stared, mouth slightly gapped.

"Nii nii…" She pointed. "You're arm…"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" Luffy screamed.

Lucky Roo grabbed the treasure chest on the counter. "It's gone! The Gomu Gomu no Mi we got from that enemy ship is gone!" In a split second, Lucky Roo sketched out how the fruit looked and show it to Luffy (god knows how he can draw that fast). "Luffy! Please tell me you didn't eat this!"

Mei took the drawing out of Lucky Roo's hands. "This looks like that fruit you had for dessert, Nii nii."

"Oh yeah." Luffy looked over her shoulder. "It tasted terrible though."

Shanks grabbed Luffy's face. "THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI! IT'S THE FRUIT OF THE DEVIL AND THE SACRED TREASURE OF THE SEA! IF YOU EAT IT, YOU BECOME A RUBBER MAN AND YOU CAN'T SWIM EVER AGAIN!"

"WHAT!?" Luffy's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out. "YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT!?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Mei sweatdropped. "I'm glad I didn't take a bite out of that…"

* * *

-A few days later at the bar-

"Shanks' has been gone for a while now." Mei sighed.

Luffy's head sunk onto the counter and he look into the glass. "Yeah."

"Do you miss them, Mei? Luffy?" Makino asked, cleaning out a wine glass.

"Yeah~" Mei and Luffy looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I'm glad you're not mad about that bandit accident a few days ago." Makino smiled.

Luffy pouted. "I'm still kinda mad, but I guess Shanks was right."

Mei ate a spoonful of rice. "I think it was kinda brave. It's usually really tempting to fight back."

Luffy huffed into his glass. "I guess…"

"Make way for the Terror of the Highlands." Mei softly snorted and Luffy looked back to see Higuma and the bandits enter. The bandits sat down at the tables. "No pirates, eh? It already smells better." Mei's right eye darkened and Luffy gritted his teeth. "What are you waiting for?" He looked over to Makino. "We're costumers! SERVE US DRINKS!"

Mei roughly shoved another spoon of rice into her mouth and jammed her teeth together to chew. Luffy bit his inner lips and glared at his glass. As Makino served them their liquor, they started to spout trash about Shanks and his crew.

"Did you see the look on those pirate's faces?"

"I broke a bottle over his head and not one word of protest! How pathetic! Cowards like that make me sick! I wanted to kill him! Pirates are all talk!"

Mei's spoon finally snapped and Luffy jumped off his chair. "Take that back!" Luffy shouted. Mei looked at her big brother, but made no move.

"Luffy! Stop!" Makino ran around the counter and held him back.

"Shanks isn't a coward!" Luffy continued. "STOP BAD MOUTHING SHANKS!"

Higuma stood up and loomed over him. "You want to talk this outside, kid?" Luffy gritted his teeth. Mei turned around and jumped down from her stool.

* * *

-Outside-

"Makino! Let me go!" Makino held onto Mei's wrist. "He's hurting my brother! Let me go! I need to help."

"Mei." Makino said. "We need to get the mayor." Mei pulled herself out of Makino's grip and ran. "Mei!"

"Luffy!" Mei stopped at the scene. Higuma turned around to look at her.

"Look here." Higuma smirked disgustingly. Luffy was just about to whack Higuma with a wooden stick, but stopped. "It's the brat's poor little sister." A bandit whacked her onto the ground behind her. Higuma walked over to Mei and raised a foot to kick her. But, Luffy was quicker. He pulled Mei into a hug and turned to shield her from the foot. Higuma raised an eyebrow.

Luffy turned his head and glared at the bandit. "You keep your damn foot away from my sister." He growled.

"Nii nii." Mei looked up at her brother. She was a little teary eyed.

"You little pest!" Higuma kicked Luffy aside. Luffy skidded across the ground and came to a stop a few feet away.

"Luffy-" Mei tried to reach out, but Higuma stepped on her hand and Mei screamed in pain.

"Mei-!" Luffy's face was stepped on by another bandit and he couldn't get up.

Higuma twisted his foot and stepped down harder. Mei gritted her teeth and glared up at the man. She tried getting up, but Higuma smashed his other foot onto Mei's leg, earning another scream.

"Let them children go!" The mayor finally showed up with Makino at his side. "Please!" He kneeled and bowed down. "I don't know what they did, but I don't want to argue with you! I'll pay if I have to, just please let them go!"

"Mayor…" Mei looked over, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"As expected." Higuma glanced down at Mei, then to Luffy. "The elders know how to properly handle a situation." He smirked. "But it's too late!" He laughed. "You can't save these brats now! Because they really made me angry." He placed more pressure on Mei's hand.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted. "Get your foot away from my sister!"

"So, an overprotective brat, aren't you?" Higuma looked over to Luffy with a sadist glint in his eye. "What happens if I do this?" He kicked Mei in the face.

"You damn bandit!" Luffy growled.

Higuma drew his sword. "I won't sell you now, brat. I'll just kill you and your sister." He brought his swords against Mei's neck.

"Mei!" Makino yelled in horror.

"I was wondering why no one greeted us at the harbor." Makino and the mayor turned their heads in surprise. Shanks walked passed them. "You guys are the bandits from the other day, aren't you."

"Captain!" Makino said in relief.

"What's the matter you two?" Shanks asked. "Aren't your punches as strong as pistols?"

Mei and Luffy looked over. "...Shut up…"

Higuma snorted, "Pirate. What are you still doing here? Are you going to clean up the entire town this time?" Higuma took his sword away from Mei's throat. "I suggest you leave. I you don't, I might have to open fire."

"You heard him." An unnamed bandit held a gun up to Shanks' head. "Leave or I'll blow your brains out."

Shanks wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The bandit asked.

"I'm saying," Shank pointed that the gun. "These aren't for scaring people, their for actions." Without warning, Lucky Roo pulled a gun to the bandit's head and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and the bandit fell to the ground, dead. On cue, Lucky Roo then pulled a chunk of meat from his bone and chewed. Makino covered her mouth in shock. Mei and Luffy could only stare in awe.

"Now you've done it, you bastard!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Damn it, that was dirty!"

"Dirty?" Benn asked in surprise. "What do you take us for? Saints or something?"

Shanks placed a hand on his sword. "We're pirates. We don't play by the rules."

"Shut up!" One of the bandits shouted. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Look pal." Shanks said. "You can spill food onto me, you can spill sake on me. Hell, you can even spit on me, and I'll just laugh it off like it never happened." Then he added, "But! If you EVER hurt any friends of mine, I won't let you go."

Mei was speechless and Luffy stared at his idol in wonder. "Shanks…"

Higuma started laughing aloud. "Nice speech! So intimidating!" He pointed at the group of pirates. "You're just some pirates who float on a ship all day! Do you really think you can take us!? We'll kill you!"

All the bandits charged. "To hell with you!"

"Don't dirty your hands, captain." Benn said. "I'll take care of this." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and jabbed it in between one of the bandits eye. The bandit fell back and screeched. Benn grabbed his long rifle and swung it at the bandits. In a few hits, all of them were down, except for Higuma. "Don't overestimate yourselves, bandits." He lit another cigarette in his mouth. "If you want to defeat us, you'd better bring a battle ship.

"Wow." Mei and Luffy whispered. That was so cool!

"Wait a minute!" Higuma panicked. "The brats were the ones who started it! I was just-"

"I thought you were a wanted man." Shanks cut in. Higuma threw down a circular object and the entire street covered in smoke. "It's a smoke screen!" After the smoke cleared up, Higuma, Mei, and Luffy were all gone. "Oh no!" Shanks shouted. "I let him take Mei and Luffy! WHATAREWEGONNADO!?"

"Calm down, boss!" Lucky Roo said. "We'll split up and find them!"

Benn sighed. "That captain…"

-Out on the sea-

"HAHAHA!" Higuma laughed. "They would never guess that a bandit would escape on boat!"

Mei gripped onto Luffy's wrist. "What are you going to do? She growled.

"I was only using you two as hostages." Higuma said, swinging his foot back. "But now, you're useless to me."

"Go burn in hell!" Luffy shouted.

"Good riddance, pests." Higuma swung his foot forward and kicked Mei and Luffy off the boat. Mei and Luffy landed in the water.

"_THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI! IT'S THE FRUIT OF THE DEVIL AND THE SACRED TREASURE OF THE SEA! IF YOU EAT IT, YOU BECOME A RUBBER MAN AND YOU CAN'T SWIM EVER AGAIN!"_

Mei held onto Luffy's wrist. Luffy couldn't swim. This was bad. Suddenly, a huge seaking popped out of the water, behind Higuma and the boat.

"Where did it come from-!" The seaking opened his mouth and snapped it shut, crushing the boat, and eating Higuma whole. Mei panicked.

"Someone! Help!" She screamed as the beast came closer. Luffy hugged her and turned so his back shielded Mei from the monster. They both squeezed their eyes shut. But Mei felt another arm wrap around them. They both opened their eyes to see Shanks holding them.

"Get lost." He said. The seaking only looked at him for a second before swimming away. He look down at Luffy and Mei with a smile. "Thanks, you two. Makino told me what happened. Thanks for standing up for us." Luffy looked close to tears. "Come on Luffy, men don't cry!"

"Nii nii?" Mei looked at him in confusion. She turned her head and saw something she wish she didn't.

"But, Shank-!" Luffy said. "YOU'RE ARM!"

Mei's eyes widened. Shanks' left arm. It was gone. Blood stained the ocean water and dripped. Tear started to fall from the corners of Mei's eyes. "It's gone… Your arm is gone…"

"You two." He said, softly. "It's just an arm. I'm just glad that you both are safe." Mei and Luffy buried their face's into Shanks' chest and cried.

* * *

-A few days later, at the port-

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked.

"Not coming back?" Mei added.

"We've made this village our base for a long time, maybe too long." Shanks said. "It's about time we leave. Are you two upset?"

"Well, yeah." Mei said.

"But, we won't force you to take us along." Luffy added.

"Cause we're gonna both become pirates!" Mei grinned.

Shanks stuck out his tongue. "I probably wouldn't have taken you two even if you begged me! You two can't become pirates!"

"Yes, we will!" Mei and Luffy shouted. "One day, we'll set sail together! And find a crew even better than yours! Then, we'll find the world's biggest treasure! AND, WE'LL BOTH BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" All the pirates smirked at the statement.

"So, you two are going to be better than me, are you?" He took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "This hat will be my gift to you two. It's really special to me." Luffy sniffled, but tears didn't fall. "When you two become great pirates, you can return that hat to me together."

Shanks stepped onto his ship. "Raise the anchor! Untie the sails!"

"AYE!"

* * *

**How was it? Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Ace

**You guys wanted it, so here it is!**

**Note: Mei only called Luffy his name when she's absolutely terrified or something like that. Other than that, she will keep calling Luffy "Nii nii"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We told you, gramps!" Luffy shouted

"We're going to both be Pirate King!" Mei whacked Garp's hand.

"Pirate King my foot!" Garp spouted. "You two are going to be strong marines! You got it!?"

"Never!" They both exclaimed.

It had been a few days since Shanks left Fuusha Village. Luffy was now wearing a dark blue shirt that said "56" on it. Mei wore a navy blue tank top and white shorts. Her was shorter and in two pigtails. Makino had told Mei that her hair was too long and it needed to be cut. Mei tried cutting it herself, but Luffy just ended up laughing at the result. Makino giggled and offered to cut it for her. I looked a lot better after that. Garp had come early this morning to find his two grandchildren talking about how they were going to be pirates. The man… didn't take it so great.

"I can't believe it!" Garp exclaimed as he dragged two protesting children through the forest. "I leave for a few months to come back and see that my grandchildren want to become pirates!"

"But, gramps!" Mei whined.

"Pirates are awesome!" Luffy said.

"It's all that damned Red-hair's influence!" Garp growled.

"Gramps! Let us go!" Luffy grabbed onto a tree, but his arms stretched and slipped off, smacking him in the face.

"Where are we going?" Mei whined and banged her fists against Garp's huge hands.

"We're here." Garp dropped Mei and Luffy onto the grassy ground and when up to a small wooden hut. Luffy and Mei looked around.

"What's this place?" Mei and Luffy muttered. Mei pushed Luffy on the back. "Tag!" She started running around. Luffy smirked and ran after her.

"Get back here!" He laughed. Mei stuck her tongue out and kept running. Luffy then spotted a dragonfly and ran after it instead. Mei looked over and spotted the dragonfly, too.

"Sugoi!" Mei jumped up and clamped her hands together to trap the dragonfly.

"Let me see!" Luffy looked over her shoulder. Mei opened a crack in her hands and the dragonfly flew away. Mei and Luffy giggled.

Garp knocked loudly on the front door. The door swung open to reveal and ugly old hag looking bandit, who was clearly pissed. "Shut up! Whoever you are, do you want to get killed!?"

"It's me." Garp growled.

The old hag lady quickly shut up and backed away. "G-Garp-san!" A shorter looking bandit and a chicken looking guy appeared behind her, surprised.

"Dadan." Garp said to the mountain bandit lady. "You're looking good." Mei and Luffy started to chase each other around Garp's legs.

"Give me a break!" Dadan and the other two bandits came out. "Please, you gotta have mercy! Ace is 10 years old now."

"Ace?" Mei stopped running, causing Luffy to bump into her.

"Mei~" Luffy whined. Mei pushed Luffy and they started running around Garp, once again.

"Oh yeah, already?" Garp asked. "How is he?" He started laughing.

The smaller bandit stepped up. "It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!"

"Puttin' that aside." Garp replied lazily.

"Don't put it aside!" The small bandit fumed.

"You're annoying, kids!" Dadan shouted at Mei and Luffy. Mei stopped running again and Luffy stopped before he face planted into Mei's back. Garp picked the two up with his hand and held them in front of Dadan.

"Look after them, too." Garp said, bluntly. Dadan stared at them. "Hey, Luffy. Mei. Say "hi" to them."

"Yo!" They both waved.

"Who are those kids?" The chicken looking guy asked.

"They're my grandkids." Gramp replied.

Dadan's cigarette fell out of her mouth. "WHAT!?" She screamed. "TWO MORE!? THEIR GARP'S- I MEAN GARP-SAN'S GRANDCHILDREN!?" The three mountain bandits kneeled down. "We can't!"

"Alright then." Garp looked down at the three. "Here's your choice. Do you wanna spent the rest of your life in prison, or raise them? There's many crimes you've committed that I've overlooked."

"Crappy shack." Luffy and Mei mused.

"You wanna fight!?" Dadan raged. Luffy and Mei started chasing dragonflies again. "Not listening!" Dadan felt down.

"Boss! Are you alright?"

Luffy looked over and coaxed his head to the side instinctively. A wad of spit shot past his face and Luffy turned around. Mei turned her head. A child with black hair and hard eye looked down at them from sitting on a huge buffalo.

Mei looked over to Luffy. Luffy didn't make any move. Just stared back. "Nii nii." Mei tugged on his hand. "I don't like him." Luffy nodded.

"Ah, Luffy. Mei." Garp walked over. "This is Ace. He's 10 years old. You're gonna live here with them from today on.

"What!?" Dadan yelled. "You can't just do that!" Luffy shot Ace a glare and Mei just stood there, worried that there would be a fight.

"Be nice!" Garp bonked Mei and Luffy on the head.

"Oi, old man!" Luffy stood in front of Mei. "Don't hit her!"

"IT'S DECIDED!?" Dadan roared.

Garp turned around. Half his face was shadowed and his eyes sent the message across. "You got a problem?"

The three bandits straightened up in fear. "We'll take him!"

"That's all from me!" Garp said, starting to walk away. "I'll stop by when I have time."

"Um… what about child support?" The chicken guy asked.

"Put it on my tab!"

"This is not a bar."

"Huh?"

"You're always welcome!" Dadan said.

"Boss, we can't take care of one more kid!"

"Shut up! Let's just eat first! Fix it!"

"Okay!"

Ace jumped down from his buffalo and started walking towards the hut. As he walked past Luffy, they didn't share a glance. Ace walked past them. Luffy turned his head to take a glance at the boy. Ace did the same, then enter the hut. "Nii nii." Mei looked up at her brother. Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it on Mei's head, then proceeded to follow Ace into the hut. Mei ran after him.

* * *

"We hate mountain bandits." Mei muttered, under her breath. Luffy nodded, slightly. They both remembered Higuma and the loss of Shanks' arm.

"Shut it, you brats!" Dadan fumed. "We're already tired with the likes of you! If you don't like it, go outside and starve to death!"

"Calm down, Boss." The chicken looking guy said.

"Nii nii." Mei whispered, "I don't like these guys, and I'm still hungry."

Dadan growled, "You won't get more than a cup of water and a bowl of rice a day, brat!"

Luffy dumped his rice into Mei's bowl. "There! No more hungry stomach!" He grinned. Mei giggled and started eating. It was needless to say, Dadan was speechless. "I'll give you more tomorrow, okay?" Luffy said. Mei nodded.

"More than enough, now!" She grinned back. Ace eyed them, but when unnoticed by the others.

"Listen here, you brats!" Dadan yelled. "You'll address me as Dadan." She jabbed her thumb towards the short bandit. "Dorga." Then to chicken guy. "Magra." She named all the other bandits, then started breaking down the rules of the house. "You'll have lots of work tomorrow!" She said. "You'll clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons! As well as, rob, steal, swindle, and murder!" Then added, "And, don't tell Garp about anything you're doing here!" She pointed at the cup of water and rice. "You'll only have this much a day! If you want anything else, you have to catch it or grow up on your own!"

"Sure." Was Luffy's immediate answer.

"You agree!?" Dadan fell over. "You're supposed to be crying!"

"Nothing compared to the old man." Luffy added. Mei nodded and shivered.

"I hated that jungle." Mei said.

"Good thing we killed that boar before it could kill us!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah!" Mei laughed too. Dadan's cigarette fell out of her mouth. Ace stood up and walked out the door. Luffy looked over. Mei knew what was coming. "Nii nii, are you going to follow him?" Luffy nodded.

"Let's go." Luffy stood up and walked out the door. Mei followed.

* * *

"Nii nii…" Mei said. "Is this a good idea?"

"We both don't want to be alone, right?" Luffy asked. "So, if we don't go after him, we'll be alone forever." Mei bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Ace!" Luffy waved. The older boy turned his head. "Let's be friends!" All Ace did was kick a tree. The tree cracked and started rolling down the hill. Luffy and Mei started to run.

* * *

"Ace, there you are!" Luffy shouted across the bridge. Mei stood behind him, panting. Ace broke the bridge off its strings and the two fell into the water below.

* * *

Mei shivered as they both got out of the water. "Nii nii. Are we really going to go after him?"

Luffy jumped up. "We can't give up now! Let's go."

"Yeah…" Mei's teeth chattered. "But, how will we climb out of this ravine?" Luffy reached into his pockets and huffed. "Wait." He took off his shirt. "Get on."

Mei's face turned red. "Why?"

"I'm gonna carry you up the ravine." Luffy said.

"Why the shirt?"

"To tie you to my back." Mei hesitantly got on and Luffy wrapped his shirt around Mei and tied it around his waist. "There. Now you don't have to get hurt trying to climb too." Mei nodded. Luffy started up the cliff. Unbeknown to them, Ace was watching.

* * *

Luffy and Mei finally made it out of the trench. Luffy untied Mei from his back and put his shirt back on. He fell back and panted. He looked at his hands. They were bruised, scraped, and bleeding. His fingernails were practically gone and his hands hurt like a bitch. He wiped them on his shirt so Mei wouldn't see, but it just stung even more.

"Nii nii." Mei crawled over. "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" Luffy sat up and grinned. "I'm fine!" Mei furrowed her brows and looked at him.

"Nii nii." She said. "Are you sure?" Luffy nodded.

"We should head back." Luffy said. He looked at the setting sun. "It's going to get dark." Mei huffed at the change of subject, but nodded. Luffy grabbed hold of Mei's hand and winced. His hand stung so much! He started walking away from the ravine.

* * *

Luffy and Mei trudged through the dark forest, trying to find the light from Dadan's hut. The forest night was creepy as hell.

"Nii-chan." Mei whispered. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine!" Luffy smiled. "Nii-chan will protect you, okay?" Mei nodded. They kept walking for a while, until two pairs of yellow eyes appeared from the bushes. Despite the sting, Luffy gripped Mei's hand tighter, Mei did the same. Two wolves slowly advanced out of the bushes and Luffy held Mei close to him. "Mei, whatever happens, don't let go of my hand, okay?" Mei nodded. The first wolf growled and leaped at them. Luffy picked up a stick with his free hand and whacked it in the head. The other wolf leaped and bit down on Luffy's arm. The boy gritted his teeth, not wanting to scare Mei.

"Luffy!" Mei screamed. "Behind!" Claws raked down Luffy's back. The older boy turned around and whacked the wolf as hard as possible. Mei covered her head with her free arm and tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. The wolf yelped and hurried away. The other got ready to pounce, but Luffy whacked it away before it did. Luffy fell onto his back, panting. "Luffy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Luffy sat up and grinned. He jumped up. "See? Fine!" Mei grabbed Luffy's hand and he flinched.

"No, you're not." Mei's voice crackled. She really looked like she was about to cry. "We need to find Dadan."

"Let's worry about that later," Luffy said. "Let's go find some place to rest. You look exhausted."

"You should be worried about yourself than me." Mei said. "I'm fine."

Luffy laughed, "I'm fine, Mei! Don't worry about me! See!" Luffy waved around his arm. His smiled faulted when he looked at Mei's guilty face. "Come on. We need to find somewhere to rest for the night." Mei nodded.

* * *

"Ace, you're back!" Magra said. Ace walked past him.

"Where's Luffy and Mei?" Dadan demanded.

"How knows?" Ace started up the stairs.

* * *

Luffy and Mei found a space to rest. They were literally in between a rock and a hard place. It was the only shelter they could find for now, before they made it back to the bandits. It was raining like crazy outside. They were completely drenched. Luffy sat down next to Mei. He took off his shirt and twisted it to squeeze out all the water.

"Nii nii." Mei set her head down on the hard stone ground. "Do you think the rain's going to stop soon?"

"Probably." Luffy said. "Can't really tell, since it's so dark outside." He folded up his shirt. He lifted Mei's head and placed it under it. "It's bad to lay your head on something hard." Mei scooted closer to Luffy.

"Good night." Mei whispered.

"Yeah, good night." Luffy leaned his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and flinched when a ray of sunlight shined in his eyes. He crawled out the crack and stretched out. His body was still sore from last night, but it wasn't that bad. He breathed in as much fresh air as possible. He crawled back inside the crack to wake up Mei. "Mei, it's morning. Time to wake up." Luffy shook his sister's shoulder.

"5 more minutes…" She replied groggily. Luffy pouted, but then smirked.

"Wake up! Mei, we have to run! Bandits are attacking!" He shouted.

"What!?" Mei shot up. "Luffy! We need to run! Let's go!" Luffy fell back onto the ground laughing. Mei looked at him confused, but then realised what was happening. "Jerk!" She picked up Luffy's shirt from the ground and shoved it into his face.

"Ah! Mei! You're going to choke me!" Mei took her hand away and huffed.

"Don't do that again!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Luffy giggled, not sounding sorry at all. "Thanks for my shirt back!" He put it back on. Sure, it was torn, muddy, and still a bit wet, but it was still a shirt.

Mei yawned and crawled outside. Her eyes shined as she saw how beautiful the forest was after that storm from yesterday. "Wow!" Luffy smiled and grabbed her hand, crawling out of the crack too.

"Let's go!" He pulled his sister along with him.

* * *

"Oh my! What happened to you two?"

"They came back alive!"

"Where the hell were you!?" Dadan shouted.

"Calm down boss."

It was about night time now, and Mei and Luffy had just came back.

"Hey, where have you been!?" Dadan demanded again.

"Well," Luffy started. "Fell off a cliff, had to climb up again, my hands hurt like shit, got chased by wolves, had to sleep in a crack, almost bitten by snakes, attacked by a bear, did I mention my hands hurt like shit?"

"Don't forget the crocodile." Mei pointed out.

"Yeah, the crocodile." Luffy added.

"The cliff? What were you doing there!?" Dadan grabbed the two children and climbed up the stairs. She opened a door and tossed the two into a room, where Ace was already in bed.

"Sleep for now! Tomorrow you two are going to work hard for us!" Dadan slammed the door shut.

"Ow…" Mei rubbed the back of her head. Luffy shoved Mei onto the mattress.

"You sleep there. I'll sleep on the ground." Luffy whispered, not wanting to wake Ace up.

"No, you sleep on the mattress." Mei whispered back.

Luffy sighed. "I'm fine, just go to bed." Mei looked at him, then layed down on the mattress.

Ace was wake the entire time.

* * *

Day after day, they chased Ace around. They never stopped. And every time they came back, they looked dead. Ace didn't really care about them at all. He hated them actually. They were too soft. Mei was a crybaby and weak. Luffy was so protective of Mei that it made him kinda sick. The two always stuck together. They weren't like Ace. They probably had people that cared about them and loved them. Ace didn't. They were different. So, Ace didn't bother with them.

* * *

One night Mei and Luffy came back and Luffy went upstairs right way, not even bothering to eat. Mei turned around and looked at Ace.

"You love to keep us looking, don't you?" Mei asked. "Why can't we be friends?" Ace didn't answer. "You know, the reason why we're always like this is because we want to be your friend. Why won't you let us? I don't like it when Nii nii gets hurt."

"Who's fault is that?" Ace asked. "I see how he's like towards you. Don't you kinda feel like you're a burden?" When Mei didn't answer, he continued, "You're a crybaby, weak, and you rely on him a lot. Maybe too much. Maybe he would do better without you." Ace saw the hurt in Mei's eyes, but didn't bother with her. He turned around and walked over to the other bandits, who were having a meal.

Mei bit the bottom of her lips and started up the stairs. Mei opened the door to the bedroom and closed it. Luffy looked over. "Hey, Mei. What were you doing?" Mei didn't answer. She walked over to the mattress and sat down.

"Nii nii." Mei asked. "Am I a burden?"

Luffy turned to her. "Why do you ask, Mei? Of course you're not!"

Mei looked down at her hands. "Ace… Ace told me that I was a crybaby and you would probably do better without me. Is that true?"

Luffy pulled Mei into a hug. "Of course not. Mei, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm happy." Mei closed her eyes and fell asleep. Luffy lied Mei down on her mattress. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Luffy didn't miss the small tear that slid down his little sister's cheek and his eyes hardened. He brushed the bang that covered Mei's left eye away and placed his straw hat on the side of her head.

He was going to pay a visit to Ace, down stairs.

Luffy stepped out the door and made loud steps as he made his way down the stairs and to the bandits and Ace.

"Oi, Luffy." Dandan looked over to him. "Where's Mei. She didn't eat or do her chores yet."

"She's not going to either." Luffy mumbled. He saw Ace sitting on the ground, behind Dorga and Magra. He pushed the two out of his way and stood in front of Ace.

"What do you want?" Ace glared at the smaller boy. Right then, Luffy's fist connected with Ace's right cheek and the boy was sent crashing into the ground. Luffy gritted his teeth and tightened his fist even more, wanting to punch the stupid boy again, but didn't. All the bandits were speechless. Ace held his right cheek and scowled. "What was that for?" He asked.

"It's one thing to cry when you're awake, but Mei was crying in her _sleep_ because of you!" Luffy shouted. "She can be a crybaby sometime, but what makes you think you're worth her tears!?"

"What?" Ace hissed.

"I don't care if you did something to her." Luffy growled. "I don't care if you said something to her." He shot Ace and intense look. "Hell, I don't care if you have and argument, an excuse, or whatever shit you want to spout out of that mouth of yours!" He gave Ace the most blood chilling look he could do, causing everyone in the room to shiver a bit. "Whatever you say is invalid! I don't care! **NO ONE**! AND I SAID _**NO ONE**_IS ALLOWED TO MAKE MY LITTLE SISTER CRY!" He spun around and stormed up the stairs, leaving a fresh crack on every step. The room was completely silent.

* * *

**You have **_**no**_ **idea how satisfying that last scene was. Ace needed a good punch to the face after making Luffy and Mei suffer like that. Seriously, that scene! Oh god, I let out a "WOO!" after I was done with that. It was actually a scene I already planned out.**

**Oh wow! I actually finished this in one day. That's one thing I don't do often.**

**Well, I'm done. BYE!**

**Responses:**

**PokeHalf-BloodShinigamiWizard: And I used it! How was it?**

**luffy's sister: There will be no romance in this. I can't write romance and I don't want to, so yeah.**

**Vergil Leonidas: And I presented to you, the next chapter! How was it?**

**HPNDOPDW00: Well, don't worry brave soldier! There will be no romance! I just liked the manga version better for that scene XD. As you can see, I'm doing the post-war flashbacks.**

**P1RATEQU33N8: I'm planning :D**

**HeartSakura: Thx!**

**Otaku-chan: I'm glad I made one that you liked. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Guest: I'll get to that soon! Don't worry:D**


End file.
